Never Been Kissed
by KeywielderAnima
Summary: "When you love someone, it's the most power feeling in the world. You'd do anything for them, and you have this unbreakable bond that can never be broken. It's almost as if you can't imagine life without them." For Roxas and Xion, they-being Nobodies- never knew they were capable of having such feelings, especially for one another. {RokuShi} [Headcanon, ONESHOT]


**Author's Note: WHAAAAAAT? A fluffy fanfic that is NOT SoKai? Sooooo, I was spacing off at work yesterday and this headcanon idea popped up in my head and I just HAD to write it as a oneshot! Originally, this was going to be RikuShi with it being more about Xion, but decided that it would be more appropriate for it to be a RokuShi story, so...here ya go!**

 **You'll also see the last third of this was based on** _ **Chikai's**_ **lyrics because dear lord, I love that song so much! This is what Tumblr does to you! XD**

* * *

 **~ o NEVER BEEN KISSED o ~**

It was a day like no other, or so Roxas thought as he sat on the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower with his legs dangling down. He had finished his missions for the day, which meant it was time for quality time and sea-salt ice cream with his two favorite people, Axel and Xion. He smiled warmly as the each emerged one by one from around the corner. Axel stretched out his arms before sitting on one side of Roxas while Xion delicately took a seat on the other side. Everything seemed rather routine, except one thing was missing.

"Ugh...talk about a tough day…" Axel muttered as he rubbed the back of his spiky red-haired head.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you and I did pretty good today."

"No, I mean I'm so beat, I forgot our ice cream." He stood up and began walking back in the direction he came from. "I'll be back in a hot second."

Xion turned and watched Axel disappear from around the corner leaving her alone with Roxas. While this wasn't her first time spending alone time with him, these times had become strange to her. It seemed like the more she was left alone with Roxas, the more conflicted she felt about it. It made her uncomfortable, yet she cherished the alone time. Xion locked eye contact with Roxas briefly before looking away into the horizon that seemed to never contain any colors aside from the warm dusk colors. Yet, Xion wouldn't have it any other way. Roxas had a way of glowing in the sunset to the point that all she could do was stare at him.

Roxas had fared no better. Not only was being alone with Xion distracting him on missions, but his curiosity only drove him crazier. He had noticed that she was acting strange and he wanted to know why. Why did being alone with Xion suddenly become difficult for him? Why was he underperforming in his missions? Or a better question: where did this sudden desire for always wanting Xion as a partner on missions come from? Before, he may have preferred to have her or Axel as a partner, but at the end of the day, as long as he got his work done, that was the important thing.

All at once, everything seemed different, whenever their eyes met.

"So, how was your mission?" Xion asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What?" Roxas looked over at her, bringing himself back to reality. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"How was your mission?"

"Oh, it was...interesting, that's for sure." The tips of his fingers began to brush against his knees. The chilly winter air suddenly felt the same hot summer day Roxas arrived in Twilight Town. "Xion, can I ask you something?"

Xion smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Have you ever... _kissed_ anyone before?" Roxas asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm...not even sure what that is?"

"It's kinda hard to explain without making it sound awkward." He scratched the back of his head, his blonde spikes getting caught in his fingers. "When I was on my mission with Axel today, I saw this guy and this girl, and their lips came into contact with each other. I asked him what they were doing, and Axel...sort of explained it. He said they were kissing and that it's usually done by two people who are in love with each other because they want to _show_ their feelings for one another. That's about it, though."

Xion frowned and shook her head. "I can't say I have, at least as far as I can remember." She folded her hands, twiddling her fingers. "I still can't really remember much from my past. I'm guessing you've never done it either if you were asking about it."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at her with his innocent crystal blue eyes. "Hey, what if we tried it ourselves?"

"You mean with each other?"

"Why not? I saw a lot of guys and girls kissing each other today." He brought a hand under his chin. "Come to think of it, there were also a lot of guys giving girls red roses today. Must be some type of holiday or something." A nervous laugh escaped his mouth as he scratched the side of his face with his index finger. "I feel like I should've grabbed one for you."

Xion smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Roxas." She held a hand her chest. "But, I don't know, Roxas. Axel said it's done by two people who are in love. Are we...in love?"

Roxas shrugged and faced the horizon. "I'm not sure. There's still so much I don't know. It...kinda makes me wonder what I'm missing out on, you know?"

"Like…?"

"Well...like _love,_ just to give an example. I still can't wrap my head around the whole idea of it. It sounds simple, but it sounds complicated at the same time. It sounds scary, but it sounds great at the same time, you know what I mean?"

"I'm not even sure what it's like to _love_ somebody, more or less what love is." Xion sighed.

Roxas leaned back and look up to the sky. "From what I've gathered, when you love someone, it's the most powerful feeling in the world." Xion looked up at him. She was now interested. "It's like, you'd do anything for them, and you have this unbreakable bond that can never be broken." Roxas looked over and locked eyes with Xion. "It's almost as if you can't imagine life without them." He softly said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Xion felt a warm smile form across her face. As much as she didn't understand what she was feeling, it was something she didn't ever want to stop. There was a heavy pulse circulating all throughout her body. Xion felt her mouth drying up and a lump forming in her throat. She felt sick, but this time, she was okay with feeling sick. Her hand slowly travelled across and rested on top of Roxas'. It seemed like she wanted to be closer to him, but wasn't sure how far to cross the line between them.

Roxas looked down at their hands. He felt like he was sweltering and wanted to rip off his Organization coat just to cool off, yet his hand started tremble, as if he had just stuck it into the ice cream stash for hours. His smile faded as he found it becoming more progressively difficult to get a breath in. With each hardened breath, his entire upper body shook and it was easily heard in his breathing. He looked away and brought a hand to his chest, hoping it would help him improve.

"Roxas?" Xion asked, touching his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Roxas smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah. I've never felt better. I have this warm feeling inside of me." He locked Xion's hand with his. "And...I kinda wanna kiss you because of it."

"Oh?" Xion looked down at her and Roxas' locked hands. Her cheeks started glowing a bright shade of pink as his grip tightened. She smiled and softly laughed. "It's funny."

"Something I said?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"No-I mean yes-I mean…it's just that, everything you said, when you were describing love…" Xion scooted closer to Roxas. "I feel exactly that way about you, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes grew wide as he flashed a cheesy smile. "Really? Like, you really _feel_ that way? I didn't think we Nobodies were able to have these feelings."

"Neither did I, but the truth is, I can't imagine my life without you, Roxas. Even if we don't have hearts, I can't lie about how I feel."

"I can't imagine my life without you either, Xion." Roxas softly said as he cradled Xion's hand in both of his. "It's like, I feel like you're...part of me. I guess, what I'm trying to say is..." He wiped a tear that had formed in his eye as his grip on her hand tightened. "I don't know what this feeling is, but what I do know, is that I want to be with you, forever."

Xion gasped, shutting her eyes and taking in the feeling of Roxas brushing her cheek. "But Roxas, does life really last forever?"

"I'm not sure. I hope it does."

"Well then, Roxas, if it doesn't last forever," She said as she rested her hand on top of Roxas' that caressed her cheek. "Then I want to be with you for all the time we do have."

Roxas laughed as Xion brushed her cheek with her hand. "Your face is really pink!"

Xion laughed along with him. "Maybe, it's because...I kinda wanna try this kiss with you now." She gazed into Roxas' eyes. "Should we?"

"Only if _you_ want to."

Xion nodded before flashing her pearly whites, giving Roxas approval to make his move. The poor, inexperienced boy took his time trying to not to overthink everything, yet also pressuring himself not to mess it up. He leaned his face in towards Xion's only to stop a few inches away, as if he were hesitant to press on. Xion waited patiently. She didn't even know what to expect from this. At least Roxas had seen it in action and was just afraid of messing it up for Xion. With is face still as close as it was, Roxas took in a deep breath before finally leaning in the rest of the way and brushing his lips against hers.

It didn't last very long. Just as Xion had shut her eyes and started to take it in, Roxas had pulled away. She opened her eyes and tapped her lips with her fingertips. She didn't know what to make of it. Even Roxas had to take a minute to process what they had just done. Xion couldn't help but smile widely. The kiss was quick, but it was enough to fill her with an utmost powerful warm feeling. It was enough to make her want to do it again right away.

"Do you think...maybe we could try that again?" She asked shyly.

Roxas nodded, his face flushing pink. "I guess great minds think alike."

Now having an idea of what he was doing, Roxas leaned back in, this time allowing Xion to lean in herself and close the gap between them. This time, the kiss lasted longer. Xion had time to take in the soft brushing against her lips. It felt like someone was tickling her on the mouth, but the natural scent of Roxas only made her want the kiss to last as long as possible. Roxas took in the sweet taste of Xion's soft lips and only made it harder for him to break it. It was everything he had imagined from what Axel had told him. No, it was better than he had imagined. He never understood the appeal until he remembered what Axel had said, that it was meant to be shared by two people in love.

Whether Roxas and Xion were truly in love, neither one of them knew and still couldn't wrap their head around the concept. Yet, they both knew what they were feeling, and it was completely new, and was something they wanted to keep feeling. Ice cream brough happiness, but this was a whole new level of happiness. The more Roxas continued to kiss her, the more he wanted to hold her, touch her, and look at her beautiful face. Xion, who had forgotten to breathe through her nose during the kiss, finally broke away. The world around her suddenly started to spin.

"Roxas, I feel...dizzy…" Xion said placing a hand to her head.

Roxas laughed softly. "So do I." He rested a hand on Xion's shoulder. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Xion smiled and nodded, as if she caught on that the two of them were feeling the same side effects. She held her face low attempting to hid her blushing complexion from Roxas. She couldn't fool him though. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up until the two were gazing eat each other once more. This time, it started to feel very familiar, almost as if Roxas and Xion had both experienced this before. This may have been their first kiss, but their feelings were definitely ones they had felt before in their past lives.

This time, Xion leaned in and pulled Roxas into another kiss. It had seemed like with each time they kissed, it started to become natural, and in turn, it became more intense and heated. Now, just kissing Xion wasn't enough for Roxas. He caressed her cheek with one hand with his other hand supporting the back of her head. Xion's hair may have been short, but it was enough that he could brush his hand through it. As Roxas opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, Xion's hands worked their way up to his shoulders, eventually gripping on the collar of his robe. She wanted to be closer to him, even closer. In a matter of minutes, she had gone from just enjoying the sunset with him, to suddenly wanting to feel him in her arms.

"Whoa! Hey you two!"

Roxas and Xion quickly broke off their makeout session and looked to find Axel walking towards them with three sea-salt ice cream bars in his hands.

"Wow Roxas, I give you one lecture, leave you two alone for fifteen minutes, and _this_ is what I come back to?" Axel mocked as he shook his head.

Roxas snickered. "Who asked you to watch?"

Axel took a seat on the other side of Roxas before handing him and Xion each an ice cream bar. "Guess I'm gonna have to keep looking after you two after all. Can't have you misbehaving in the Organization, can we?"

Roxas and Xion exchanged bashful looks with each other before looking out towards the sunset. Eating their ice cream bars, reminiscing the day with Axel, it felt like nothing had changed. Yet, at the same time, the two of them felt like they had discovered something about themselves and was believed to be impossible for a couple of young Nobodies. Whether Nobodies had hearts or not, nobody could deny the feelings that Roxas and Xion shared for each other.

Taking another nibble of his ice cream, Roxas reached his hand out and locked it with Xion's, who tightened the grip. Together, they listened to the sound of the sunset, their shoulders touching, living an oath to share their lives together. Whether life lasted forever, or if it ended tomorrow, they'd cherish the time they had together.


End file.
